Últimas Navidades
by CSI Nicky's girl
Summary: Los empleados del turno de noche del CSI Las vegas deciden pasar las navidades en un pequeño hotel en la montaña. Lo que ellos no esperan es que sus tranquilas vacaciones se vean alteradas por un repentino asesinato cometido en el hotel. Nick-Sara


Título: Últimas Navidades  
  
Autor: CSI: Nicky's girl, también conocida por el nick Sidney_Hathaway (si queréis enviarme algún e-mail aquí os dejo mis direcciones: elenasanchezr88@hotmail.com y eleneta_bruixeta@hotmail.com) Ah! Tambien os dejo la dirección de mi web: es l grupo de msn Airindil.  
  
Argumento: (PG - General/Romance) Los empleados del turno de noche del CSI de Las Vegas, deciden aprovechar el frío que está haciendo, para pasar juntos las navidaes en un pequeño hotel en la montaña. Lo que ellos no esperan es que sus tranquilas vacaciones se vean alteradas por un repentino homicidio cometido en el hotel. (Nick-Sara, también Grissom-Cath)  
  
Nota de la autora (1): Los personajes de CSI ni me pertenecen ni los creado yo. Pertenecen a Jerry Bruckheimer y a Aliance Atlantis. Sólo la historia es de mi propia invención. Aunque la verdad es que a más de una nos gustaría que nos pertenecieran algunos de los personajes... jejeje.  
  
N. de A. (2): Este es mi primer fanfic. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en escribir un fic de CSI y por fin me he decidido. Así que me gustaría que me dejarais reviews con vuestra opinión.  
  
N. de A. (3): Me gustaría darle las gracias a mi mejores amigas Marta (también a su hermana Sonia) y Beatriz. Gracias por darme consejos con el fic, animarme a escribirlo y aguantarme cuando os doy la tabarra con CSI. Por eso os dedico este primer capítulo.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos, espero que os guste y a dejar reviews!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Últimas Navidades -  
  
1. Acción de gracias  
  
Una fina cortina de aguanieve caía incesante sobre las iluminadas calles de Las Vegas. Era una de las noches más frías que se recordaba desde hacía décadas. Y si ya de por sí, no era muy corriente, que casi estuviera nevando en Las Vegas; más extraño era aún, que sólo estuvieran a finales de noviembre. Más concretamente era el día de Acción de Gracias.  
  
Debían ser aproximadamente las diez de la noche. Las familias volvían a casa tras una agotadora jornada de compras navideñas. Una joven pareja, con las manos entrelazadas, miraba el escaparate de una tienda de artículos navideños. Una mujer de mediana edad salió del establecimiento cargada con varios paquetes y se reunió con su familia en el aparcamiento. Su marido intentaba meter un enorme abeto en el maletero mientras sus hijos correteaban alrededor del coche. Unos abuelos paseaban en un carrito a su nieto. El bebé llevaba un gracioso gorrito de Papá Noel, el cuál, al venirle grande, cubría sus pequeños ojos verdes.  
  
Una amplia sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Nick. Adoraba estas fiestas; le traían muy buenos recuerdos, sobretodo de su infancia. Era la única vez al año en que conseguía reunir a todos los miembros de su numerosa familia sin excusas de por medio. Sin embargo, este año él no iba a pasar la noche de Acción de Gracias en Texas. Todavía no podía creer que sus compañeros de trabajo hubieran decidido que era hora de levantar la cabeza del microscopio y vivir una noche tan especial en familia. Ya que en realidad eso es lo que eran: una pequeña familia.  
  
El motor de un coche le devolvió a la realidad. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la puerta del restaurante viendo pasar a la gente. Dirigió su vista hacia donde, unos segundos antes, había escuchado a un Tahoe aparcar. Del automóvil bajó una mujer joven y alta. Su pelo, no muy largo, era negro y rizado. No sabía a quien, pero aquella chica tan guapa le recordaba a alguien muy familiar. Llevaba un vestido verde, anudado al cuello, que acababa en unos volantes irregulares, pues por un lado le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y por el otro le caían hasta el tobillo. La chica, titiritando de frio, ya que sólo llevaba un fino chal sobre los hombros, cerró el coche y se dirigió hacia el elegante restaurante. Los ojos de Nick se abrieron como dos enormes platos al comprobar que aquella joven era su compañera Sara Sidle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Era la primera noche de Acción de Gracias que Sara no iba a pasar en el trabajo. Ella prefería quedarse en el laboratorio reconstruyendo viejos casos sin resolver, mientras sus compañeros, escogían este día festivo para reunirse con sus seres queridos. No es que ella no quisiera a su familia, en absoluto, tan solo que sus padres y ella tenían una forma bastante diferente de ver la vida. Sus padres que habían pertenecido a una comuna de hippies, disfrutaban y vivían intensamente cada momento de su vida. Sin embargo, Sara, había antepuesto, siempre, sus estudios y su trabajo a su vida personal. Además, sus padres jamás habían entendido su pasión por la ciencia.  
  
El claxon de un taxi le hizo darse cuenta de que el semáforo ya se había puesto en verde. Continuó conduciendo por el Strip hasta llegar al restaraunte donde había quedado con sus compañeros de trabajo. Aparcó el coche frente a la puerta del local. Hacía una noche de perros y, por si fuera poco, Catherine le había hecho comprarse aquel vestido con la espalda destapada.¡En que mal momento había aceptado irse de compras con Cath y con Lindsey! Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que aquella cena le hacía mucha ilusión; ya que las pocas veces que había quedado con sus compañeros fuera del trabajo podían contarse con los dedos de la mano. Por eso, cuando Greg y Nick se lo propusieron, aceptó sin pensarselo dos veces ante la sorpresa de sus dos amigos.  
  
Mientras caminaba hacia el restaurante una risa conocida le hizo levantar los ojos del suelo. Un guapísimo Nick Stokes la esperaba en la puerta. Jamás le había visto tan arreglado, excepto cuando tenían que declarar ante un tribunal en un juicio. Pero esta noche no vestía tan formal, sino una camisa azul que resaltaba su musculoso cuerpo y unos pantalones negros.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber de que diablos te estás riendo?  
  
- De nada  
  
- Stokes - insistió Sara.  
  
- Tan solo que al principio no te había reconocido - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Ah... Y como se supone que me he de tomar eso ¿a bien o a mal?  
  
- Yo diría que a muy bien. Estás guapísima.  
  
- Vaya, gracias - dijo Sara mientras se sonrojaba tras el cumplimiento de su compañero - tú tampoco estás nada mal.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si entramos al restaurante? Creo que sólo faltamos nosostros dos.  
  
- Me parece estupendo - dijo Sara entrelazando su brazo al de su compañero - sólo una pregunta...  
  
- Dime  
  
- ¿Crees que habrá algo en este restaurante para vegetarianos?  
  
- ¡Hoy es Acción de Gracias! La tradición dice que hay que comer pavo relleno, boniatos, maiz, salsa de arándanos y pastel de calabaza.  
  
- Ya me lo imaginaba... Y por alguna extraña casualidad esa tradición no hablará del remordimiento de matar a un pobre animalito indefenso, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sara... - Nick comenzó a reirse a la vez que se dirigían al interior del lujoso restaurante. 


End file.
